Oliver's Bandages
by May Imaginary
Summary: Just a weird idea i had about how and why Oliver wears bandages, may or may not add to it let me know what you think ideas ect. are appreciated.


"Al darling" said Ann unexpectedly causing the man to look up from the sheet music he was studying "do you think Ollie is alright." "Seems fine to me why'd you ask?" he replied, "He suddenly seem so quiet I thought he was excited about becoming a Vocaloid but now…" she trails off. "He's probably just nervous dear" Big Al reassures her "after all what could have upset him before even meeting them."

A few days earlier

Oliver paced his room excitedly "Todays the day James" he said to the yellow bird "the other Vocaloids are going to hear my voice for the very first time, well a recording at least I'm not gonna face them yet." The bird chirped in agreement "I sent some of my fave songs for them to listen to; oh I wish I could be there to see their reaction." The bird chirps again "that's a great idea James I'll just sneak over and see for myself" the bird make an shrill noise as if in protest "It'll be fine" Oliver replies while clambering out of his window, James flies after the boy.

Oliver places and ear to the door where several of the singers are gathered to sample his music James tweets in protest but Oliver shushes him. "Ok let's see what titles do we have to pick from?" Miku says, "There's pumpkin march?" "Oh sounds like a Halloween song!" Rin says delightedly "the next one is called tarantula" points Len. "Sounds scary" Luka says, "He's only 13" comments Kaito "I doubt it's that bad." "I dunno you've seen how scary these two can be" replies Gakupo ruffling the Kagamines hair "Only sometimes" they protest in sync. "Addiction to Pain is the final one" Meiko states sounding somewhat concerned "they, um seem to have a common theme don't they?" "Yes they all sound horror themed" replied Luka. "Let's just listen and hear for ourselves" Kaito suggested, "I'm sure they're good songs." "Yes let's go!" Rin says pressing play, there is silence while all seven of them listen. For a while after everyone was quiet wondering about the boy who had produced such dark and creepy music, "Well they were interesting" said Gakupo breaking the silence at last, "I liked his voice…" Miku said before trailing off "errm yeah he has a nice sound" Kaito agreed before the silence took over again.

Thankfully after a few minutes the other door to the room slammed open "Sorry I'm late I had pick up some documents, did I miss anything" Gumi said cheerfully before realising the awkward atmosphere, "Hey what's with you all?" "This new vocaloid's music is very strange" Luka replied "it's all kind of disturbing and scary." Noises or agreement came from the other six members of the room. Oliver heard all of this from outside the door, "Their scared of me" he though sadly, James sensing the boy's upset landed on his shoulder, he continues to eavesdrop.

Gumi listened to the songs "Oh I think I know what it is" she shuffles through the documents "you know Big Al and Sweet Ann? Well, Oliver is their son." "I don't get it" Len says, "Sweet Ann and Big Al are monster Vocaloids" replies Miku "isn't that right Gumi" she nods and hands over the documents the others study them. "So this new Oliver boy may have stiches or neck bolts or not even be human?" asks Luka. "He sounded like a normal boy to me" Meiko comments "but still that music… we'll just have to wait until we actually meet him."

Oliver backs away from the door and trudges home "Oh James I never considered that being a "monsterloid" would be an issue."

The Present Day

Oliver is in his bedroom with James he lays flat on his bed not knowing what to do about his predicament. Sighing he gets up to examine himself in the mirror, "If they think I sound weird maybe they'll still like me if I don't look as weird" he says. He removes his cap and examines his red and black left eye "perhaps I can hide it" he says to James "and the stiches on my legs too, they'd never know."

Meanwhile downstairs

"Al he has barely left his room for three days you should go talk to him father to son." "Alright, alright if you are that concerned, but I'm sure he Oliver's fine." Big Al begins to go upstairs to Oliver's room when he hears a crash from inside that causes him to quicken his pace and enter without knocking. "Oliver what happened are you alright?!" What he finds is Oliver sprawled out on the ground his desk broken with James flapping around the room agitated. Oliver appears to be wearing a pair of trousers far too long for him and a pair of sunglasses as well which would explain why he'd fallen over. "Dad! I was just playing dress up with James and I fell over" he explains "Are those my trousers Oliver?" "Um yes, I only have shorts and mum only wears dresses so I thought I'd…" "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" "To err look cooler, I even found a pair for James, though there actually from an action figure…" Oliver is interrupted by his father sighing "Oliver don't scare me like that you don't want to get hurt before you meet the others do you? Come on put you own clothes back on and stop playing silly buggers." "Sorry dad" he mutters.

Al returns downstairs "What was that noise? What happened? "panicked Sweet Ann "I told you he's fine just messing around again you know how accident prone he can be." "It was a hell of a noise does he need first aid?" Ann goes upstairs with the kit just to be sure, she knocks on the door "Ollie darling, I'm coming in." Oliver is cleaning up the mess he made now wearing his own clothing. "I brought the first aid kit are you hurt?" "I'm fine my desk is knackered though" he replies. "Thank goodness" she puts the kit down "Don't worry your father isn't mad he was just concerned, I'll leave the mess to you I've got some music to work on." "Ok mum" he responds. As soon as she leaves Oliver breathes a sigh of relief "That was close James, I don't want them to know I sunk out so I can't tell them why I need to hide my eye, but what am I going to do now?" James chirps and lands on the first aid box, "Oh I guess mum forgot it I should, wait that's it, James I know how I can hide my stiches."

I few moments later Oliver had covered half his face, his knee and left foot with bandages "Ta da!" he spins to face James. "Now I can hide them and just tell the others I got hurt or something they'll believe that, then after a while I can try and get hold of some contact lenses or something and no one will ever know I'm a monster." James chirps disapprovingly "your right I dunno what mum and dad'll think, I'll just say its fashion maybe… I don't know" he puts his head in his hands.

The Big Day

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" asks Ann, "I'll be fine I've got James with me." Oliver replies, "Ok then" she gives him a hug. "Good luck son" said Al. Oliver nods smiles and runs off "see you later!" he calls behind him. When they can't see him Oliver hides and puts the bandages on and walks the rest of the way to the Vocaloid's house.

He arrives on the door step James lands on his shoulder; Oliver takes a breath and knocks on the door. A man with purple hair opens it "Ah you must be Oliver, I'm Gakupo, welcome to the Vocaloid House" he smiles and steps away to reveal a crowd of other brightly coloured singers all staring at him. "Um, hello" Oliver says shyly, Luka and Meiko gasp simultaneously "Your so cute!" says Luka giving him an awkward hug against her generous cleavage followed by Meiko "What a sweetie" she says "Oh and who is this?" Meiko asks when she sees James. "Th.. That's James my bird" he stammers trying to recover from the hugs. James flies onto Meiko's shoulder and gets stroked by Luka and Miku clearly loving the attention. "I'm Rin I'm so glad to finally meet you, are you our age? we can be friends!" Rin says taking his hands and attempting to dance with the overwhelmed boy. "Oh but why do you have bandages on?" she asks noticing them for the first time "Well that is um.. I" Oliver tries, "Rin don't ask such personal things when first meeting someone" Kaito states, then turns to Oliver "Hi I'm Kaito, let me introduce everyone" he points to everyone in turn "That's Luka, Meiko, Miku, Gumi, you know Gakupo and Rin, oh and this is Len." He points to a blond boy not unlike himself, Len shakes his hand "Nice to meet you I'm Rin's twin brother" he then leans closer "I'll show you my hiding spots if Luka and Meiko get too much." Oliver smiles and Len winks back knowingly, "So yes that's most of us" Gakupo announces "don't worry about remembering everyone yet just make yourself at home."


End file.
